Unrest
by Night Flare72
Summary: Disaster strikes the world, with five Sorceress sisters inavading the world's major cities, with a thirst for chaos, and they will pit the 6 heroes against each other as they venture out to stop them all. Ch. 6 is up at last! my comp has been down. sorry!
1. Ami

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8, sadly, or anyone in it. Square does. Yay them!

_Chapter 1_

Her face looked porcelain, eyes shut, black hair gracefully outlining her face.

Squall couldn't help but to reach out and brush a small piece out of her eyes. She was so beautiful, and he loved watching her, even as she slept.

It had been nearly two years since the end of the second sorceress war, and they hadn't done much since then, aside from the large assortment of missions. Since then he had felt so much happier, so much more alive. And Rinoa helped him feel that way.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she gazed silently at him with her large brown eyes. A small smile graced her features. "Good morning." She whispered.

He grinned, pulling her towards him in the bed they were sharing in his dorm.

She burrowed her face into his bare chest, arms around his body. "You know, I don't ever want to leave this." She said. "Let's stay just like this, Squall. Forever."

"Okay." He said, holding her tighter.

The loudspeaker dinged into life and they both groaned. "Squall, please report to the Bridge. Thank you."

"I wonder what dear Cid and the Matron want today." Rinoa said.

He rolled out of bed and walked to the closet, pulling on his usual tight black pants, white tank top, and black leather jacket. "I'll come back as soon as I can." He said from the closet as he changed. He walked out to find her already changed herself, and brushing her hair in the mirror.

"You're quick." He said.

She smiled. "I know. I thought I'd go with you for once. Let's go."

They linked hands and walked to the main elevator.

Balamb Garden had returned to its original spot on the tiny continent of Balamb, to be near the town of Balamb again. Trabia Garden, to the north, had been repaired quite quickly, and was nearly perfectly functioning again. No one had heard much from Galbadia Garden in a while, but as far as was known, they were still out roaming the world, occasionally returning back to their home spot on the Eastern Continent.

The pair rode the elevator up to the third floor, the Headmaster's Office, and rode the second elevator within the office up to the Bridge, where they found the others also standing within the cramped area.

Quistis nodded to them, giving more attention to Cid and his wife. She had agreed with the Headmaster's request, becoming an Instructor again, though she only taught twice a week, saying that her primary job was to be that of a SeeD.

Zell held out his hand for a high five that Squall barely tapped his hand against. Zell remained with the school as a SeeD, like Selphie had too, and she gave them a wave.

Irvine, though given the option of returning to Galbadia, decided to remain with the other five in Balamb Garden, and he was allowed, like Rinoa, to carry out missions with Squall and the other SeeDs.

"Hello, Seeds, Rinoa, Irvine." Cid said. "I have a mission for the six of you to carry out. In the Salt Flats of Esthar we've been receiving some strange radio transmissions. I'd like for you all to go and see what's going on there."

"That's all?" Squall asked him.

"Yes. We'd send other SeeDs, but most are out on other missions. Besides, depending on what it is we're hearing…it could be dangerous." Upon seeing the questioning look of them, he dismissed his ominous statement. "You may use the Ragnarok to get there. Report anything you see that you could consider suspicious."

They all agreed and left his office. They entered the Ragnarok spaceship, which was stationed behind the Garden.

As usual, Selphie volunteered to pilot. "What d'you think he meant, dangerous? There's like, nothing in the Salt Flats!" She said.

"I agree. He was being quite mysterious. It'll be interesting to see what he could've been talking about." Quistis said from the side seat of the cockpit.

"Oh well. At least we'll get some practice on some of those zomnie monsters." Zell said, shadowboxing in the corner.

"Better have some Curagas in stock…" Squall muttered.

…..

Too short, I know, but the next chapter will be up within the day, I promise!! Thanks for reading, I'd enjoy a comment or two! –Night Flare72

2


	2. The Salt Flats

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8, yeah…

**Unrest**

_Chapter 2_

_The Salt Flats_

The area around the Ragnarok as it landed was desolate. The ground was hard rock and dirt, with small patches of dead grass, and small mountains rose around them. In front of them was the tiny train station, with the train tracks going far, far behind them across the highway over the ocean, leading to Fisherman's Horizon, which wasn't visible to them. Ahead of them extended the massive pit of the Salt Flats, which was a dried out salt lake, and ahead of that was the city of Esthar.

Squall motioned for them to follow, and they walked on to the Salt Flats. They encountered few enemies on the way, and were soon walking through the train station.

The lone train attendant gave Squall a nod as they walked past. "Are you all the SeeDs headed down to check out the Salt Flats?"

"Yes, we are." He replied.

"What exactly has been going on down there?" Quistis asked.

"Not sure, but even the monsters are fleeing, so it's gotta be something bad." He said.

Rinoa threw Squall a concerned glance. He reached out to give her hand a small squeeze.

"Thanks, mister. Well, let's go." Selphie said, nearly skipping off down the hill leading to the flats. The others quickly followed on.

In the valley of the flats it was silent, like it usually was, but somehow the air just seemed more hostile.

"You can't even here the monsters…" Zell whispered.

Irvine gave a nervous laugh. "You don't need to whisper." He said, though his voice wasn't much louder than Zell's had been.

"The Flats are pretty expansive." Squall said. "If we need to find anything, we should split into two parties."

Rinoa quickly crossed over to Squall, linking her hand with his.

He gave her a small smile, although he couldn't help feeling concerned. Rinoa was never like this, her hand was freezing, despite the fact that it wasn't to cold. Her hand was also clammy, and the look in her eyes made her seem terrified.

Irvine also walked over to join them.

"Alright then, Quistis, why don't you lead Zell and Selphie. Give us a call if you see something, and we'll meet back here in an hour."

She gave him a nod of agreement and led the other two forward.

Squall turned to face Rinoa and Irvine. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yep. Shall we?" Irvine asked as they continued on in the opposite direction. For awhile they encountered nothing, not even a monster.

Squall paged Quistis. "You guys find anything?" He asked.

"No. Not even monsters! Ridiculous."

"I see. Same for us."

"Right. Well…"

There was silence for a moment.

"No! Zell, now! Get it, dammit!" Quistis cried. Selphie let out a shriek and the line cut short.

"What the…" Squall said, confused.

Rinoa gripped his hand tighter than ever now. "What'll we do?"

"We've gotta find them!" Irvine exclaimed, running off towards where the pager showed their location.

Squall and Rinoa ran, following him to find the other team.

Selphie was nearly unconcious, laying on the ground a ways away, fighting to sit up.

Irvine ran to her, casting a Curaga spell, helping her stand.

A massive monster was fighting Quistis and Zell were fending off.

Squall recognized it as an Abadon, the same monster they had fought upon to arrival to Esthar two years ago.

Squall unsheathed the Lionheart, using a Curaga spell against the zombie, expecting to weaken it, though it caused the effect it was supposed to, healing the beast.

"Tried that, I don't know what's with this one!" Quistis cried, cracking her whip against its leg.

Rinoa's pinwheel shot out, clipping the monster's shoulder bone and flying back to her, but Squall noticed she remained motionless, not running forward to fight with the others.

_Why is she so terrified? _ He thought.

He noticed the others were different, too. Selphie was being weaker, not as optimistic to take it down, hanging back with Irvine, who still seemed normal.

Quistis seemed furious about something, flaying the bones of the beast to chips with her whip, blasting it with magic.

Zell seemed excited, cheery to be fighting the beast, even though it was beating them, and he cast of weaker spells, hardly hitting it, as though he wanted it to continue fighting them.

Aside from Irvine, Squall seemed to be the only still normal one, but he wondered why the others were acting this way.

Casting his strongest magic, Squall fought to take it down.

Irvine joined after healing Selphie, shooting off a few rounds at the monster.

Selphie was still weak however, and she was able to use a limit break. She focused and spread her nunchaku apart, concentrating on her magic that was stored in her mind. She found the one she wanted, casting it upon their enemy.

Wings spread out across its back, and reality shifted, the air becoming thicker and darker, and the beast slowly lifted off the ground, and seemed to dissipate into the air.

Zell turned to face her. "Thank goodness the Rapture spell works against just about everything…" He said, though he sounded a bit disappointed.

The six of them were grouped back together now, and their enhanced emotions seemed to fade slightly, but it was still there.

Rinoa no longer seemed terrified, but she still seemed concerned.

Quistis wasn't screaming in rage, but wore a glare on her face.

Zell frowned at the monsters death, but wasn't depressed.

Selphie looked a bit sad, not her usual cheery self.

"How are you all feeling?" He asked them

They all just nodded that they were fine.

"I wonder why that was there…" Irvine said.

"Or why healing spells weren't harming it." Quistis said.

_We were helping it, _echoed a small voice.

The six of them whirled around to find a young girl standing there, in a black dress to her feet, with long black hair and dark eyes.

The wind swirled around her, kicking up her dress and billowing her hair around her face.

Squall tensed. "And who are you?" He asked, his hand tightening on his sword.

"My name is Dara."

"And why are you here, Dara?" Squall asked.

"I live here." She said, as though very obvious.

"No one lives in the Salt Flats, it isn't possible." Quistis said.

"A sorceress could easily live anywhere."

All of them flinched.

"No, there are no sorceresses. She's lying." Zell said.

She smiled. "You are wrong. Myself and my four sisters live here, we are all sorceresses."

"No. We would have heard of you." Squall said.

"We aren't normal sorceresses."  
"Oh, is that why you haven't attempted to take over or destroy the world yet?" Quistis demanded.

Dara did nothing. "We have no interest in world domination. We thrive and exist on chaos."

Quistis actually laughed. "You kid. And what kind of sorceresses would you be called then?"

"Chaos Sorceresses, of course. You are angry. There is no need. Why is that?"

Quistis didn't respond.

"You see? We don't use fire and lightning. We manipulate reality, affect how you feel. I am making you angry. We summoned that beast back to life, though in zombie form, so your cure spells would not work. We wanted to see how you function."

"Why?" Squall asked, cutting off whatever Quistis could remark.

"No reason. Pleasure? We want to see chaos in case you lost. We could have become stronger if you had, but we seem to have underestimated you."

"You're lying." Quistis snapped.

Dara glanced at her. "I am not." She glanced at Selphie now. "You are sad because of my sister Ari." She glanced to Zell. "You are happy because of Mercia." She glanced at Rinoa now. "You are scared because of Sylvaine." She said, and glanced last to Irvine. "You feel indifferent, whatever happens, happens, no matter what. That is because of my eldest sister, Endra." She said, explaining their emotions. "You may think it's pointless, but it brings us pleasure. We are venturing into the world soon, though, to begin the Ultimate Chaos."

Squall shook his head. "No, it won't be allowed. You will be stopped." He said.

Dara laughed this time.

"How old are you, anyways? You look like a kid." Selphie said quietly.

"To you, I am 10. Then Ari is 14, in a human age. Then Mercia is 18. Sylvaine is 22. Endra leads us, she is 25."

"You are five weak people who delude yourselves to be sorceresses. You can be stopped." Squall said, and the others produced their weapons and charged.

Dara did not move, but she dissolved from thin air in a wisp of smoke.

They heard a laugh from behind them, and they turned to see her laughing. "Bye now. We will meet again." She said, and dissolved away.

Squall grunted in anger, slamming the sword point into the ground. "Chaos Sorceresses? No, we'll stop them." He said angrily.

The others felt their emotions fading, and the fell back to their normal personalities.

Quistis held a hand to her head. "That was, odd. We need to find this out."

Squall agreed. "Let's go then, we'll tell this to Cid." He said, leading them back.

The wind swept through the valley, white salt statues and stalacites rising around them, as the six walked to the entrance, crunching through the salt ground, in silence.

…..

Yay, a bit longer! I hope you enjoy it now, review on how you feel! Thanks! –Night Flare72


	3. Succesion of Witches

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8…sigh.

**Unrest**

_Chapter 3_

_Succesion of Witches_

Dara smiled as she arrived inside the cave, gazing at her sisters. "I was successful." She said. "They will send more after us. Quite soon, I'm sure." She said almost gleefully.

"This is wonderful! More chaos." Ari said. Ari was the one right above Dara. The five sisters looked nearly identical. Their height was one of the only things that distinguished them. Ari's hair was just past her shoulder, and as black as Dara's. Around the wrists of her black dress the fabric was yellow, although Dara's dress was all black. That was their only other distinguishing feature.

"And we could enter the world soon." Mercia said. Her black hair was at her shoulders, and the fabric at her wrist was red.

"Yes, the Ultimate Chaos." Sylvaine said. Her hair was the shortest, just below the ear, and her wrists had green fabric. They decided on the different colored fabrics just so that the humans could tell them apart.

"We shall do it soon, my sisters. Very soon." Endra said. Endra was the most intimidating of them all. She was the tallest, and her black hair fell all the way to her lower back. Her wrists were blue. "Release your emotions as well." She directed, and closed her eyes. "I release the fear." She whispered.

"Fear? I said you were the one causing a lack of emotion." Dara said.

"Foolish younger sister. That was I." Sylvaine said, closing her eyes as Endra had. "I give back emotion." She said.

"I release the glee and recklessness." Mercia said quietly.

"I release the sadness." Ari muttered.

Dara followed suit. "I release the anger." She whispered.

"Did they believe you?" Sylvaine asked, now that they had ended the spells.

"Not really, or at least they acted that way." Dara informed.

"I am not surprised. Did you get any of their names?" Endra asked.

"Some. The one you caused glee was called Zell." She said to Mercia. "And the angry one was Quistis." She said. "And the leader, whose emotions we could not get a hold on, was Squall, I believe. I did not get the other three's names."

Ari and Endra frowned at not being able to know who they were harming.

"Tell me again, sister, what is the plan for the Ultimate Chaos?" Dara asked anxiously.

"Calm yourself Dara. You really do act like a human ten-year old, at times." Mercia snapped.

Endra gave a cruel smile. "Yes. Well, we shall advance into the world at once, though we will have to be split for the majority of the time. Ah yes, I have yet to tell you all. Would you like to know the cities we will invade?" She asked.

All of the other four nodded anxiously. "Well then." Endra said. "Dara, you will go to their city, Esthar, quite close to here. Ari, you will go to Trabia. Mercia, to Balamb, on the small continent. Sylvaine, I will let you choose. Would you like to go to Deling City, or to Timber?" She asked after explaining.

Sylvaine thought for a moment. "Deling. That is where Edea was, those two years ago…maybe her power still exists there…"

"Do not be superstitious, my sister. But very well. I, then, will go to Timber. When you invade, do as you wish. Cause chaos, cause madness. It will be most…delightful." Endra said, a hint of happiness crossing her tone.

The others smiled. A great hunger and taste for blood showing in their eyes. Endra smiled back to them, though disappointed they had such little self-restraint, although that wouldn't be needed once they began the Ultimate Chaos.

…..

Rinoa let out a sigh of relief, releasing Squall's hand for the first time since they left the Salt Flats.

"How are you?" He asked.

They were back onboard the Ragnarok. It turned out that though they felt more normal after leaving the Flats, they still weren't completely fine. But now the others were also sighing or shaking their heads, like they were waking up from a deep sleep.

"Better now." She said. "But that was so odd. When we were fighting the Abadon, I've never felt so terrified, and I've fought the most dangerous sorceress of all time? It's odd, to say the least…"

The others agreed.

"I don't even know what made me so angry." Quistis said, and Squall nodded his understanding. He knew Quistis well enough, and knew that she hardly lost her cool, unless was depressed or put under pressure, like when she had blew up at Rinoa two years ago, at their failed assasination attempt against Edea.

Squall turned to Irvine. "What about you?" He asked the cowboy. "I thought there was nothing wrong with you." He said.

"Me too. I just felt like…whatever. Like, even if that monster killed us all, I wouldn't care. I had like, no emotion at all."

"Me too!" Zell exclaimed suddenly. "But…with emotion. I didn't care if the monster killed us. I almost…wanted it too. I just wanted more of a fight."

"Hey, guys." Selphie said. "Could you, like…sense them in you? These sorceresses, or whatever they are." She said.

"Yeah!" Rinoa said. "I felt something within me that was so imposing and powerful. Dara said the leader was within Irvine…but I just had a sense that their leader, Endra, I think her name was, was inside of me. I haven't felt that way since…then. But at least I could control what I was doing, somewhat." She said, her eyes reflecting thoughts of when she was inhabited by Edea's powers two years ago.

"Yeah." Irvine agreed. "I didn't think I had the leader. This one felt cruel, perverse, almost. Like she wanted to see everyone dead, their…blood." He said, shuddering.

"Mine, I would guess was Dara, the youngest. I had the feeling of a small, selfish and snobby child. But much worse than one who is spoiled. As though it'd be a present or gift to see someone suffering." Quistis said, a look of disgust on her face.

"I think the one in me was disappointed, bored. Because she wasn't getting to be in the action, or harming someone." Selphie explained.

"I can't really describe mine. She seemed curious, like she wanted to explore different ways to…torture people or something, I guess." Zell said.

Selphie sighed. "This is too weird. What about that Ultimate Choas thing they were talking about?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. We're going to need to talk to Cid about this." Squall said as the autopilot of Ragnarok landed itself next to the Garden on the continent of Balamb.

…..

"This is…disturbing. And interesting, i'll admit." Cid said when he heard the news.

"What do you suggest we do?" Squall asked him.

"We'll need to stop this Ultimate Choas. For now, we wait, and see if they do anything." Cid said.

The others didn't say anything.

"Until then…you are dismissed." He said, and they turned, leaving the Bridge.

"Should we be worried, you think?" Rinoa asked Squall when they entered his dorm.

"No, we can take them, if we're together." He assured her.

After they passed the time together, they began getting ready for bed when the phone rang.

Squall picked it up. "Hello?" He asked.

"It's Cid. Esthar is being attacked by just one of the sorceresses! We just got the alert from Laguna."

Squall instantly snapped into full wakefulness. "Oh Hyne. Should we go?" He asked.

There was a pause, and Cid didn't speak for a moment.

"Still there?" Squall asked.

"Yes. We just got another alert. Trabia is being attacked as well."

…..

Oooh, a cliffhanger!!! Please review, I'd like to know what you think! –Night Flare72


	4. Intruders

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or any characters in it….darn.

**Unrest**

_Chapter 4_

_Intruders_

The door to Squall's room burst open after he had been informed of the attacks on Esthar and Trabia by Cid. Selphie stood there, tears streaking her face through the anger that showed there. "I won't fail Trabia a second time." She whispered through gritted teeth. "I will kill those sorceresses." She said.

Squall nodded his understanding. He could see that she wasn't being possesed by emotions, this was true. He hadn't ever seen her like this before, it was almost scary, to be honest.

"We need to see Cid first." Squall said. He walked to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I know you'll stop those sorceresses there, Selphie. But we need to see Cid first." He said.

"Why are you being like this, Squall? It's good, but…different." A brief smile crossed her face. "I like it, though. You must be happier, Rinoa." She said, looking to Rinoa, who grinned from behind Squall.

The three of them ran to the Bridge. The Garden was still asleep. The lone jogger was out, running shoes slapping the tile around the fountain..

Quistis and Zell were on the Bridge.

"Where's Irvine?" Rinoa asked.

"He isn't here yet? Typical…but Trabia…he could have tried, for me…" Selphie whispered.

Squall had never seen her so down and so serious before.

Five minutes later Irvine walked in. He laid a hand on Selphie's shoulder as she looked down on the ground.

She shrugged her shoulder, and his hand slid off. He didn't put it back on.

"Well now that you're all here." Cid said, glancing to Irvine. The Headmaster seemed very distressed. "Two major cities are under attack, we need to move in and dispatch the Sorceresses that are there. I suppose that you should split into two groups of three." He directed.

"But there's five sorceresses, and you said one each was in the two cities. Where are the other three?" Zell asked.

Nearly on cue to his questions, the lift rose up with a very frantic Xu standing on it.

"Don't tell me." Cid said.

"It's Balamb!" She said. "One of them is on the other side of the island, just ten miles away." She said.

Zell nearly flew to the lift. "I'm going!" He exclaimed.

Squall caught him. "No. Wait. Selphie wants to go to Trabia, but she's waiting. You do it too." He commanded, and Zell went back to fidgeting in the corner.

"Should we split into three groups of two then?" Selphie asked.

"No." Squall said. "If they're striking in quick succesion in multiple cities, then the next two will be arriving soon." He said quickly.

The Headmaster nodded. "I agree with you."

"Well, then what'll we do!?" Zell demanded.

"Go alone?" Irvine suggested.

"Do you even think you can each take out a sorceress on your own?" Xu asked. "I mean, we don't even know what they're capable of. You could be killed."

"She's right. Each of you take one other SeeD as backup." Cid said.

A control panel next to him lit up. He clicked a button on it. "Yes?"

It was a SeeD. "Sir, this is Jessica Blush, one of your SeeDs stationed in Timber, and we're under attack by-"

"A sorceress." Cid interrupted.

"Yes sir. She's headed for the train stations, and she's taken out every Galbadian Soldier! And whatever Timber soldiers remaining. I can try to take her out if you command it." She said in a hardened voice.

_They are so prepared to give their lives if I command. I don't even know if it's right anymore. _Cid thought.

"No, Jessica, don't attempt it. I'm sending….Irvine Kinneas to assist you." He said.

Irvine flinched in surprise at being picked first. _Everyone will be eventually… _He thought, trying to remain optimistic.

"Excellent, Sir, I'm sure one of the six who triumphed over Ultimecia shall be a great help." She said, and hung up.

Cid looked up. "Who…who did I just say I'd send?" He asked.

Irvine stepped forward. "That would be me, sir."

"How…strange, I don't even recall it. Very strange. Very well then, go with Mr. Dincht to Balamb and take the train there to Timber and meet Miss Blush there. Zell, remain there and find the sorceress. Then call me, do not attempt to fight her without my directions.." He said. He turned to his control panel, typing something and read it off to the loudspeaker. "SeeD ID number 288619 report to the Bridge immediately!" He said, cutting it off. "SeeD Eric Daniels will assist you, Zell."

A moment later the lift rose, carrying a disheveled looking SeeD in his uniform with black hair and a sleepy look in his eyes. "Yes sir?"

"Balamb is under attack by a sorceress. You will assist SeeD Zell Dincht in defeating her. Go to the Parking Lot with him and Irvine Kinneas immediately and drive there." He said.

"Wha-?" He barely had time to look confused as Zell rushed him and Irvine down the lift.

Squall felt a great feeling of foreboding as they were slowly split up. He felt they couldn't be good enough without one another.

Cid checked through his SeeD database again. "SeeD ID number 300141 report to the Bridge immediately!" He said, and cut it again.

"Selphie, SeeD Talli Stewart will assist you." He explained.

Selphie nodded, wiping her face of the tears that streaked it.

Soon Talli Stewart arrived, a young, bright SeeD, and Selphie led her down the lift.

Cid glanced to Quistis. "You will be travelling to Esthar, Quistis." He directed her.

"Yes sir." She said.

He went through his computer again and called SeeD ID number 22359, Grey Belton.

"Quistis, meet Selphie and Talli down at the Ragnarok and she'll drop you off at Esthar on the way to Trabia. Follow the same directions that I issued to them." He said, and she left with the young man who arrived.

Soon it was just Squall and Rinoa.

Cid sighed, resting his head in his hands. "Such choas and disarray." He muttered.

Xu's communication beeper went off and she turned to answer, speaking in a muted tone.

She turned back to face them. "Deling City is being attacked. It is probably the final one, as it is also the 5th. She isn't going out of her way to kill, however, as the others reportedly have. She's only killed the Galbadians who attacked. She wants to meet with authority figures, it would seem." She glanced to Rinoa quickly.

"The sorceress is headed for Caraway's Mansion."

Rinoa glanced down quickly. Her father. Who would surely not want to cooperate with a sorceress. "The old fool is going to get himself killed." She whispered so that only she and Squall could hear. She looked up. "I'm going. We may not get along but he is my father."  
"I'll go with you." Squall said.

"No, Squall." Cid said.

"And why the hell not?"

"We have an even more important mission for you."

"What could be more important than protecting Rinoa?" He demanded in a quick outburst.

Rinoa gave him a loving glance, feeling happy amid the madness.

"There could be a sixth." Said a voice from behind them.

Squall whirled around to face Edea.

"We don't know who, or where. Galbadia Garden contacted us, and you need to be there now. We'll fly Garden to Deling, where Rinoa will leave and you will drive to Galbadia, which is currently in its Home Spot." She said.

Squall felt frustrated, but agreed, and they called Nida to the Bridge, who piloted Garden onward to Deling City.

…..

Zell ran into Balamb to find much of it in flames. "DAMN!" He cried, casting water and blizzard spells left at right, dousing some of the flame, and his backup Eric assisted.

Zell pulled a random panicked citizen from the crowd. "Where is the sorceress?" He demanded.

"The Hotel!" He cried, running off.

Zell sprinted towards it, revenge in mind.

…..

"Are you Irvine?" The young woman with long red hair pulled back into a ponytail asked.

"Yes." He said. "Who is this sorceress? Where is she?"

"She's trying to stop the trains, she just seems to be causing mindless chaos. Her name is Sylvaine I believed. Pale, black dress with green fabric at the wrists, short black hair." She described.

He thought it sounded familiar. So Dara had told the truth.

…..

"Hi there! Quistis, if I remember correctly? Did you happen to be one of our faeries?" President Laguna asked.

Quistis sighed. This wasn't going anywhere. "Laguna…there is a sorceress from the Salt Flats, Esthar territory, invading the city. Citizens are dead in the street, for Hyne's sake!"

"Well you make it sound so serious. Alright, you and your backup here, go to-" He was cut off at the sound of the loud boom below.

Alarms wailed throughout the building.

"We are under attack…we are under attack…we are…" The voice repeated through the halls.

"Go!" Laguna said, and Quistis unsheated her whip, leading Grey at a run down the hall.

…..

Bodies were on the ground, scattered, and Selphie could hardly see through the smoke and rage that covered her eyes. She ran through the sidewalks of the once re-repaired Garden to find a patrol of Trabian SeeDs and students attacking as one against the young sorceress. She laughed and unleashed a bolt of energy, knocking one back all the way to Selphie's side.

"No!" She cried, and ran forward, and Ari saw her, and smiled.

"I give the sadness." She whispered.

…..

Endra closed her eyes, feeling the progress of her sisters.

"I am attacking the Palace." She heard Dara's voice echoing through her.

"I'm burning Balamb…hahaha." Mercia laughed cruelly.

"I thought I'd trap everyone before I really attack. I'm shutting the trains down." Sylvaine informed.

She heard no response from Ari and frowned. A new thought came to her though that brought a smile to her face as she climbed the stairs of Caraway's Mansion.

The Ultimate Choas was commencing.

…..

Yes…my longest yet! Yay! Reviews, please…?...for once? Just kidding. Well, any readers of mine, I hoped you enjoyed! Chapter 5 will be up within the weekend, I hope.

Thanks! –Night Flare72

10


	5. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not possess the rights to Final Fantasy VIII, that is the rights of SQUARESOFT. Yeah that was my official disclaimer.

**Unrest**

_Chapter 5_

_The Mission_

The air was still warm even though it was nighttime as Squall exited the car and walked across the gravel desert ground and up the long walkway to Galbadia Garden. He was walking as quickly as possible, hoping he could be done with here as quickly as possible, even though he knew it wasn't true. He was worried for Rinoa. Just that morning he had been holding her in bed, saying he'd never let her go. And now she was alone in Deling City, fighting a Sorceress. He entered the Headmaster's Office to see Martine, who had recently been accepted back as Headmaster for G-Garden.

"Hello Squall." He said.

Squall nodded his greeting, glancing about to see that no one else was in the room. He realized that he hadn't been in this room since they had fought Seifer, right before taking on Edea for the final time.

"I apologize for the abrupt call but it's quite an emergency. I don't know much about it, but I believe that there are a few sorceresses attacking the cities?"

Squall felt confused. "Yes…That's not what this is about?"

"No, it isn't. I'm hiring you for a mission because I need you here, being the best SeeD of the three Gardens. There is…a sorcerer."

"Sorcerer?" Squall asked incredulously. "There is no such thing. Hyne is a woman, she gives fractions of her power to women on the world…and they become sorceresses."

"Well Squall, for all we know there may not even be a Hyne who gives powers, perhaps there is no holy power. But that isn't the point. This man is real, and dangerous. He isn't resorting to madness chaos like these few women, and he seems to have arrived at the most inconvenient time for us all."

"And my mission?" Squall asked.

"If you sign this contract, you are agreeing to be paid 500,000 Gil to eliminate this unknown sorcerer." Martine informed.

Squall was blown away. No SeeD had ever been paid so much, or assigned such a dangerous mission. He had to defeat a Sorcerer who nobody knew of aside from the fact that he was extremely dangerous. But he wouldn't hesitate. He took the pen Martine was offering and signed his signature quickly.

"Where is this sorcerer?" Squall asked.

"He is headed for Deling City. You will corner him there." Squall reeled from shock again. Rinoa was in even more danger. At least he'd be with her to help. But he couldn't help but to pray that the Sorcerer wouldn't come into contact with Rinoa.

"And will I receive any backup?" Squall asked.

"Yes." Martine said, and on cue the door whisked open. "You may enter now." Martine called.

For the third time in ten minutes Squall's mind was sent spinning and reeling in shock. His backup was Seifer.

…..

"Ever fought a Sorceress before?" Zell asked, stretching out his body in preparation for the oncoming fight.

"No…" Eric replied quietly, unsheathing his weapon, a shuriken like Fujin had used.

"That's okay. Me either. All that with Ultimecia was a lie." Zell said. He laughed at Eric's shocked face. "I'm kidding, I'm trying to like…ease you up or whatever before we take her on. It'll be a breeze. I'll use some GFs. Do you have any?" He asked.

Eric shook his head. All new students and SeeDs now had to follow Balamb's new policy. GF use was still allowed but they were warned of the memory lost first and had to sign a contract to agree. Apparently Eric hadn't.

They were standing outside of the Balamb Hotel, and Mercia was within.

A sudden worry surged in Zell that she would cause the sudden shift in emotion, making him reckless and bloodthirsty as she was. They had managed to douse most of the flames and Garden had sent more SeeDs to assist in firefighting. Now Mercia was holed up within the Hotel and demanding to see Cid, and they decided they would just take her down quickly now and get this mission over with.

"Ready?" Zell asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Eric replied nervously.

"Come on then." Zell said, and let out a wild cry, kicking the double doors open.

They found Mercia in the Hotel, clutching the clerk's throat and screaming for Cid or some other authority figure.

The only one Zell had seen was Dara, and this one was somewhat different. She was taller, with shoulder-length black hair and a long black dress with red cuffs.

"Stop!" Zell cried, Eric a short length behind him.

Mercia turned with an intrigued and excited glare in her eye. Reckless. She dropped the poor woman, who collapsed in a cry, clutching at her throat.

Mercia seemed to struggle to control the insanity that showed in her eyes. "Zell Dincht, age 18, 19 in…a month and three days? I've been waiting for you, Zell. And you." She said, glaring at Eric, "Are of no use to me." She said, and flicked a hand out, and he sailed back through the air almost gracefully, landing at the door, knocked out cold. Or dead.

"How did you know this about me?" Zell demanded. He was anxious to fight her but felt even more desperate to know.

"I'm a sorceress, what don't I know? It's simply a scan spell. Though sorceresses such as myself and my sisters enhance them greatly."

"Too bad it's worthless."

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by this?" She asked curiously.

"You seem to have only burned things so far, causing chaos. I doubt you'd win in a direct fight." He said. "You're too crazy."

She growled. "You'll see just how much burning can do!" She cried, flinging out her hands and unleashing a great vortex of fire at Zell, who barely leapt out of the way in time. He was stunned at how powerful her fire was, it was like ten forages put together.

She let loose another burst of fire, and this time he jumped to the side and forward, swinging out a fist and knocking her back. She shrieked in anger and caught the next fist he threw out. He cried out in pain when he realized her hand was enhanced with fire, and she singed his skin to the bone.

He shot out his other hand and grabbed onto her arm that clung his, and searched through his mind and released a Blizzaga spell through his hand and up her arm. It had the desired effect, shooting ice around her arm, some small webs of it creeping across her cheek, almost making her psychotically beautiful face seem elegant with the deranged look in her eyes.

She was going even crazier now, and with another burst of flame she blasted Zell back and to the soft floor.

He mentally cursed Squall for being in possession of Shiva and not himself. He thought of what could harm fire, since that appeared to be the only thing that she used.

Leviathan! He thought in happiness. He closed his eyes and focused, bringing his hands together. Just as he released his hands and faded away to safety, he saw Mercia snarl in the anger of the realization of what he was doing. "I give the recklessness!" She screamed, and Zell felt himself fighting to stop Leviathan from coming, he wanted to enjoy this fight, make it last. But it was too late, Leviathan was on its way. He fidgeted anxiously in the silent place, wishing that Leviathan wasn't there. He soon faded back into existence, watching as the rest of the flood overcame Mercia.

She lay huddled against the ground. She glared up at him. "You may have triumphed, Zell Dincht, although this was not your true power that defeated me. But know this: Each of your friends shall suffer more so, as when I now die, my power and my magic will pass on to the next. You and your friends shall suffer dearly, I just hope that…their Guardian Forces can stand up to it." She said, and as a pained look crossed her face she let out a last deranged laugh, and a wall of fire rose around her, and as Zell had observed with the Adel and Ultimecia, and great explosion of light mixed with fire, and she evaporated into thin air. There was a burst of electricity-her power- which zapped out, to pass on to the next sorceress.

Zell groaned and plopped on the floor, taking his head between his hands. He crawled to Eric, reviving him with a Phoenix Down. He decided he should let the others know of what happened. Quistis and Selphie's lines were dead, but Squall, Rinoa, and Irvine all picked up on their communicators.

"I defeated Mercia and will probably report back to Cid now. You guys should know: They each only seem to have one element to control over, Mercia seemed to have fire. But something scary is that she said when one of them dies their powers are passed on to the next sorceress. So watch out, if we're all successful then whoever's last is in for it. Maybe we could take that one on together."

"I doubt it. Turns out there's a sorcerer. Seifer is my backup." Squall informed.

"What?!" The others demanded.

Squall explained everything Martine had told him.

The others seemed just as shocked as him, but the rest of them were on the way to face another sorceress of their own, and Zell soon found himself on the way back to Garden with Eric. He felt successful enough, but felt guilty that he could be pushing more problems on the others while he lounged around in Garden. He continued driving down the lone road on the small island, trees of forests rushing by, a dead sorceress's powers streaking through the air to empower one of her sisters.

…..

Ok sorry it took awhile to repost that one but I thought I could put all the sorceress battles together, apparently they'll be taking up individual chapters! So my story's longevity has increased. Yay it! Thanks as always to my reviewers. –Night Flare72

5


	6. Silence and Motion

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII, or the characters story or whatever.

**Unrest**

_Chapter 6_

_Silence and Motion_

Explosios kept sounding through the halls, and Quistis ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Terrified civilians streaked through the brightly colored fiberglass streets, suspended high above the ground. Quistis ran out of the Presidential Palace, with Grey in tow. She found Dara near by, cackling madly and throwing out massive bolts of electricity into the Presidential Palace, something that would've destroyed any normal building, but thankfully Esthar technology made the building tougher and more able to withstand attack. Quistis swung out her whip skillfully, the tip whistling through the air and slicing Dara across the back, and she cried out in pain and whirled around, unleashing a crackling bolt of energy at Quistis, who blocked most of the damage with a luckily placed Shell spell from moments before.

"Well if it isn't Instructor Trepe." Dara spat mockingly. She seemed to have lost her superior composure that she held last time they met, she seemed to be acting more like a spoiled 10-year old than ever.

Quistis ignored the fact that Dara seemed to know her name and proffesion. "I won't let you destroy Esthar, Dara!" Quistis cried.

Dara laughed. "Go on, try and stop me." She said, laughing again. Her laughs were cut short as she froze completely.

Quistis had no clue what she was doing, but decided to take advantage of it. She gathered all of her power, unleashing a powerful Flare spell, which swirled around Dara in a great burst of fire and light. As the spell faded away, she realized it had done absolutely no harm to Dara. She had no time to warn Grey, who fired off a shot from his gun, hitting Dara square in the chest, but it actually deflected, flying back at him. He barely dove out of the way through his shock, and the bullet caught him in the shoulder. He cried out in pain as he fell back on the ground, writhing around.

Quistis knew casting a Curaga spell couldn't do much for a powerful bullet shot, so she casted a sleep spell on him so that he could at least sleep through it without suffering. She then casted a Curaga spell on him, healing him slightly.

Bright red lights, looking a bit like lightning bolts, absorbed into Dara's paralyzed body, and she lifted off the ground about a foot or so, and she unfroze, coming back to life and landing onto the ground. She glared up at Quistis, grinning evilly. She rose to full height, which wasn't very tall. "Do you know what this means, dear instructor?" She asked.

Quistis didn't reply, feeling completely baffled.

Dara frowned slightly. "Mercia…? Yes. It is her. Mercia is dead." She said.

Quistis felt cheered and scared at once. Zell had been succesfull, he was alive.

"When one of us dies our power passes onto one of the next. You see, all Mercia could use was fire, as I could only use electricity. But now…now I have both!" she cried, and unleashed a massive bolt of electricity while embers of fire ripped through the earth at Quistis. However, she only took the blast of the electricity, she thankfully had a large stock of firaga spells, as well as Ifrit, and could absorb fire. She knew though, that if she didn't have that ability that she was likely to have been killed.

Dara frowned at Quistis's absorbtion. She threw out more and more lightning bolts, swirling fire around Quistis as well. Although the fire healed her, it was extremely distracting, and it allowed the lightning to slash through and cause massive damage and pain to Quistis, who was stuck casting multiple healing spells at once. She considered casting Reflect, but it would just strengthen Dara, and the spell wouldn't last forever. A thought came to her, and she casted one of the few Triple spells that she held in stock, and then unleashed a flurry of Water spells on Dara.

Dara cried out and started up a spell to heal herself, and Quistis thought she should perform likewise when she realized that she could use her weakness to her advantage. She closed her eyes and focused, crossing her arms over chest.

Just as Dara was about to cast her healing spell, Quistis swung out both arms with a roar and massive bursts of water, slamming into Dara, knocking her back. Dara attempted pushing through but Quistis kept focusing, exhaling the water that she took from some aquatic monster awhile ago.

After a moment, Quistis at last let go, and Dara was still on the ground. "A limit break…?" She moaned.

"Aqua Breath." Quistis explained.

"I see. There is still Sylvaine…and Ari…and Endra. They will destroy your friends. Even their limit breaks will not save them."

"No? Well, they did defeat a sorceress stronger than all five of you put together."

"Yes…but you all were together. Do you still put such confidence in your friends…when they are alone..?" She asked. She gasped before Quistis could respond. She looked up at Quistis from the ground, the look in her eyes reflecting that of a child who wanted someone bigger to help them.

Quistis made no motion to help, but stood and watched as Dara's body flashed and dissipated into the air, red and violet bolts of lightning streaking into the air. She sighed. Would they still be as succesfull alone? Could Dara have been right about them? Zell had done fine by himself. But then again, he hadn't been fighting a sorceress who's powers were combined with anothers. Quistis wanted to help one of them. She would get back to Balamb Garden, speak with Zell about it, and then the two of them could ask the Headmaster about assisting one of the others. But what if that took too long? She and Zell may not be able to reach all of the others in time.

_Better get going then. _She thought, and ran back to the Airstation, piloting the Ragnarok back to Garden, at the fastest she could go.

…..

"I suppose you're surprised.." Seifer said.

"Damn right I'm surprised." Squall snapped. They were driving full speed across the continent, trying to make it to Deling City before it was dark. Vibrant colors glowed outside the window, violets and blues, oranges and pinks radiating over the patches of green grass and brown dirt that covered the whole continent.

It was silent for a bit in the car, nothing making noise but for the motion of the car over the street.

"So what, you're a SeeD now?" Squall asked, finally breaking the silence.

"That's right. One of the top Galbadian SeeDs.

"How is that? Over Balamb, I mean."

"Pretty good. To be honest, I was surprised how different all the Gardens are. I thought that's all they were, just some schools. But the spirit, the students, the Instructors, everything. It's great."

"You're a changed man, Seifer." Squall sad. He felt quite stunned. Seifer was more responsible, much less rude, and kinder.

"So are you, Squall." He replied in turn.

Squall felt a small smile on his face, pushing the gas onward.

…..

I'm REALLY sorry it took so long to update. My computer has been down. How sad…Review anyway?


End file.
